Line In The Sand
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Line in the Sand is more in depth then both stories Before the Failure and You Have Failed Condom with Establish SnowBarry, IrisBashing, and Supernatural subplot. Cait is an Elemental Witch and takes the form of Killer Frost.
1. Teaser- Wake Up

_Line in the Sand_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Author's Notes: Line in the Sand is more in depth then both stories_ _ **Before the Failure**_ _and_ _ **You Have Failed Condom**_ _with Establish SnowBarry, IrisBashing, and Supernatural subplot. Cait is an Elemental Witch and takes the form of Killer Frost._

 _Cait Pov_

 _Imagine for one second you have the power to destroy the world and everyone in it. Now on the flip side suppose you have the authority to save the world and everyone in it. My dad told me that waking up my powers was going to be hard because it's so complex and now after being in a drug induce Coma in an Ice Coffin learning how to destroy and create. My eyes are now finally open as I come back to reality._


	2. Iris?

_Line In the Sand_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _No POV_

 _As the ice melts around Cait and she slowly gets up after being in an ice Coffin. She will never let anyone like Zoom take her without a fight. The first one to open up the door to greet his girlfriend was Barry Allen, and his warm kiss met with no cold after effects._

 _"How do you feel?" Barry asked, and Cait wanted to say the right words. "Reborn. Can you carry me because my legs are going to be hard to walk on since I've haven't used them in six months" Barry did just that and asked, "What if I ran? Could that help?" Cait shook her head and responded with "It might."_

 _They would home at their apaartment instantly and Cait put her feet down, despite stumbling a bit, she could stand. She was in the same clothes; she was six months ago then paused and said, "There's a welcome back party." Cait opened the door, and everyone yelled surprise. Cisco was first to greet her than Joe and followed by Wally then the Queens, Oliver followed by Felicity. Cait excuse herself to go upstairs and change then join the party_

 _"Thank you so much..." Cait said, and then a voice said, "Seriously if you start crying then I'm going to slap you," The voice was her half-sister Skye who walked to her sibling and asked, "How's Dad?" Cait taught from her late-Father who was an Element Witch on an astral-existence, and she responded with, "He wanted to say hi, and he's proud of his Vampire Huntress, Daughter." Skye and Cait gave each other a tight embrace. Oliver was next to Embrace Cait then Felicity and Thea came out of nowhere but look three months pregnant._

 _"You're pregnant," Thea said, and Oliver slowly turned to Cisco. Cait looked at Cisco then said, "I want details later..." Cisco knew that conversation would happen._

 _"I'm still getting used to Vampires existing..." Oliver said changing the subject and Felicity added to Oliver's comment, "We been helping out decreasing the population because we hear that you will take up the mantle." Cait shook her head indicating that's correct and as Cait looked around, she asked, "Where's Iris?"_


	3. Whiel you slept

_Line in the Sand_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _There was a dead silence for a while, Joe left the room, and Cisco broke the Ice, "Iris wanted to investigate if there was really such thing as Vampires and believe that..." Cisco continued the story, "She didn't think what we saw in front of our eyes and was convince that Skye had something to do with this everyone's disappearance. It was more than just suspicious, my last fight with my own daughter she believed exposing you and Skye could save Barry because what you have wasn't real. It was like she became paranoid."_

 _"She was seeing Roman O'Connor, and he was trying to use compulsion to get into Joe's graces." Skye said, and Joe responded, "But the Vervain helped, and all I got was a headache. It works on Iris because she never believed..."_

 _"She gave him permission to be bitten over and over again to learn more that Skye was the Villain." Cisco said, and Joe responded, "We thought we could make her come around, but all she could see is that Skye was a murder because she was killing Vampires who was trying to survived. I've seen it myself that people in Roman's family have killed and I saw with my own eyes your Sister Skye has saved people. Iris couldn't see that."_

 _"She turned and works at the Phoenix Desires and Joe almost ..." Barry said, and Cisco added, "Barry..."_

 _"I died, and it brought Iris back Briefly, but not enough, if it wasn't for Oliver, Barry, and Skye... I saw this with Iris's Mother, but it's just..." Joe said and tear up as Cait got up to try to hug him, but he politely pushed away. She didn't want to make any promises that she could help but planned on finding out why Iris did what she did. Joe excuse himself and Barry walked him out as Cait believe there was more to the story._


	4. Big Chapter 1: The Overwhelming

_Top of Form 1_

 _Line In The Sand_

 _By_

 _TheOCRayne15_

 _Part Four Author's Notes: Every fourth chapter will be a long one._

 _Cait took a minute in the Bathroom then returned to the welcome back "Party" and wanted to know about what else has been going on. "Roman O'Connor who is the oldest of the O'Connor Vampire clan is with Iris. Wait. If she was turned, she has to go to the sanctuary and get used to not kill for blood." Cait brought up and Oliver responded, "Bill is dead."_

 _Cait knew that was very important because Bill escorts all Vampires to Sanctury so they could get the bags of blood and be taught. "I've been working double time guiding newly turned Vampires to Sanctury so they could learn not to kill from the grave." Skye said and Oliver knew if Cait gets pissed, it will get cold._

 _"I called in a favor with Sara and some of the legends to help Skye as well." Oliver said to Cait and she calmed down. "The O'Connors was trying to stop Skye, Cisco and I stopped them. Iris came at us too." Barry said and Cait was blown by that news._

 _"My sister was in danger, Joe whom I think of as a Father almost died and my boyfriend could have been killed as well as my best friend. Thank you Oliver and Felicity obviously there's a lot of details I need to know. Of course, Thea congraulations." Cait said and then took her breathing exercises. "We wanted to wake you..." Skye said and added, "Barry and I wanted to wake you, but let's say an outside force stopped us us." Cait knew it was their Father from beyond the grave "We should get going" Felicity said and Cait responded, "Thank you both for these last six months and protecting Kismet City. Thank you for looking out for My sister and Barry." "It's what we do. Listen, we actually have a house here, Dig is looking after Star city so I'm going back and forth. You need anything to fight this." Oliver said and Cait responded, "Believe me I'll be seeing you again."_

 _Cait hugged the Queens and Thea then Cisco was about to take his leave. "We're going to talk a friend of mine." Cait reminded him and he shook his head in agreement. "I have a friend patrolling tonight." Skye told her big sister and was going to go to her apartment. "We're talking tomorrow and I miss you." she said and hugged her little sister._

 _Cait looked at Barry and said sarcastically, "Welcome home to me. I had to find out sooner or later." Barry embrace his girlfriend close to his chest and she felt so much at home just like that. "What was it like?" Barry asked and Cait sat down with him. "It was like a dream in a dream. I would train with my father and sleep like anyone would if they came home from working or going to school. That's why I feel so rested. I had to remember I wasn't in my body and was in a astroplain of existence." she told Barry and he was amazed to hear this. "It was quiet and then when I train it was furious. He taught me how to play chess and believe me, I could kick anyone's ass, we're playing strip Chess." Cait told him trying to regain some sense of normalcy._

 _"What about your powers?" Barry asked and Cait responded, "Killer Frost in those worlds is from unions that didn't involve my Father here and so Magic wasn't in their D.N.A but in the same way, those Catlin snows are destined to become her. When I change to my elemental self, I have to face my fear and that's why I named her Killer Frost. The more I transform into her, I could blend who I am and who that spirit is."_

 _"A lot to take in." Barry took a breath as he was taking this in and she said, "When I transform for the first time and revert back is going to be hard on my body so I'm going to be very cold to say the least." "It's good to know, I will be there for whatever you need..." Cait said and she puts her hands on his. "Are you okay" She asked and Barry felt the warmth of her hands. "Iris was my best friend growing up and my first love. Seeing her like that and almost killing Joe, I wanted so bad to just wake you. Your sister was the closest thing to you and it helped a lot. By the way, she broke up with her boyfriend yesterday you might want to..." Barry said and Cait's cold crystal eyes flashed._

 _"Cait..." Barry said in a tone reminding her to calm down. "She is my family, honey!" Cait said in a very echo like tone and took another breath to calm down. "Okay. I want to forget about this..." Cait said and Barry responded, "I have an idea..." They had Dinner, they took a Bath together and that's when he played something for her... "I think we should have a song..." Barry said to his girlfriend and she wanted to hear this pick. She heard the first bars and it was Without You from David Acheila. The song was perfect and then engaged in their first kisses in six months, which led him carrying her wet body to the bedroom. She was objecting because the sheets will get wet, but the kisses and everything stopped this. Cait trained her body to have sex while holding back her powers with Barry as the rhythm became more furious...It led to indoor mild snow storm in the bedroom and they laugh their asses off because it was a very cool side effect._

 _The next morning, Cait was making Coffee and then there was a knock on the door Skye came in. "You just had sex with a White Boy." Skye said, quoting a line from Undercover Brother but obviously subsisting the word Black with White. Cait drunk her coffee and offer her younger sister, her bagel and Tea. "Barry told me..." Cait said and Skye looked up, then continue to eat. "Are you okay?" Cait asked and Skye finished chewing, "I'm going to finish my breakfast, drink Tea and Barry you're going down Poochie!" "I see your sense of humor hasn't changed." Cait said and Skye responded, "I was with been since high school and I've been faithful, I went to Church with him. His Father is the most... I don't have the words too...I loved him and he couldn't put together an engagement dinner or anything Fucking romantic!" "I could freeze him..." Cait said and Skye looked up at her older sister, "Don't. Yet."_

 _"Maybe it was for the best, the first time I was ever with someone, my Stepmother wanted me broken in without my permission at 13 and our Father killed her. I just can't imagine someone touching me and... I also thought maybe I'm a lesbian, I have a girl crush on Felicity..." Skye said and they both laughed. Barry walked downstairs and Skye gave him a look than Cait said, "Run Barry." Barry was gone and Skye asked her sister, "Are you ready to see Iris?" "Where is she?" Cait asked and Skye responded, "The ulimate slap in the face, where Barry grew up."_

 _Bottom of Form 1_


	5. The Car, The house and the team name

_Line In The Sand_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _Cait and Skye drove to the Star Labs as her older sister had questions about the new car they just drove in._

 _"How did you get that car?" Cait asked, and Skye told her, "I save my money and got a_ _ **1967**_ _ **Chevrolet Impala**_ _."_

 _"Why that car?" Cait asked trying to wrap her head around it, and her sister turned to her to say, "I saw a show where there these two Brothers drove from city to city fighting the Supernatural in a car like that."_

 _Cait knew what show her sister was talking about and asked, "Isn't that show where there are videos of the Brothers doing it?" Skye knew what Cait was talking about and responded with, "I Do, and you're not that attractive."_

 _Cait should feel insulted by that but just let it roll off her shoulder. They walked into the cortex and saw Felicity with Cisco upgraded the Computers._

 _"Can you delete ownership of a house?" Cait asked, and Felicity responded with, "I was waiting for you to say that and yes."_

 _"If you do that will reject them from the house since there Vampires..." Skye said, and Cisco brought up, "However then you get a house full of Vampire in the suburbs."_

 _"How's Barry taken this?" Cait asked, and Barry zoom in, "Taken what?"_

 _"Your Parents house." Cait said, and Barry stopped for a moment then said, "It's just a house."_

 _"But you grew up there..." Cait said, and Barry responded with, "If we change the ownership then they could kill people but now that your back we could think of a plan."_

 _"Why did we wait for me?" Cait asked, and Cisco responded, "Because we're the Orignal Team Flash."_

 _"I like that." Cait said, and Felicity popped up off with, "You see that team name works." Cait reminded Cisco of the talk, and so they went to another room._


	6. Explain

_**Line In The Sand**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Six**_

 _ **Cait and Cisco entered the room.**_

 _"Cisco I'm so happy that you're going to have the child, but I'm worried for you." Cait expressed to him, and Cisco took a breath the told her, "I'm too. Do you know I'm like child proofing every inch of my place? I'm like emptying the storage room. Barry and Joe are clearing out the other room.I know I have enemies and THea's dad is from the league plus Oliver has his enemies."_

 _"We shouldn't be worried about every single enemy then we can't live, and yes I took six months off to learn my powers. Cisco's worth it because I feel like I could defend myself now and I know Thea could kick ass. The point is Cisco enjoy becoming a Father and your friends, including me will be there for you." Cait told Cisco, and they embrace each other._

 _"Thea is in my house resting and eating half of my food. No seriously. Big Belly Burger is on her Speed Dial." Cisco told her, and they laughed._

 _"it is Big Belly Burger." Cait joked with Cisco about. "Did Skye tell you about Benjamin?" Cisco asked, and Cait answered, "They broke up."_

 _ **Cortex**_

 _Felicity had a video feed around the house and couldn't help but to see a car circling Barry's childhood home that's taken over my Vampires. She found the License plate and found out the car is from_ _ **Victoria Guerrero.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Is anywhere there?! Help me please?!" Felicity heard this voice and**_ _realized it's from the makeshift prison. She looked and saw a guy around his late teens lock up in the pod_

 _"Felicity you find anything," Barry said walked in with Skye coming from another direction. "Skye, why is your Boyfriend in one of the pods?" Felicity asked, and Barry walked over to see the video, they both looked at Skye._

 _"What's going on?" Cait asked as she enters the room with Cisco._


End file.
